


False Pretense

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Writing Requests [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> I did two requests in one like the lunatic I am!

__________________________________


End file.
